Microwave ovens have revolutionized home cooking. The use of microwaves greatly accelerates the heating of food. However, the food cooked with a microwave oven may be non-uniformly heated. For instance, meat being defrosted or cooked by microwave is often very well cooked in some parts, and raw in others. In another example, some frozen meals have foods that require different levels of energy to be suitably cooked, such as vegetables and meats. Accordingly, microwave ovens are not a popular solution for cooking gastronomic food due to this uneven-temperature issue. Microwave ovens are therefore limited in use (e.g., soups, foods such as rice, etc.), and consumers opt not to use the microwave in many instances. Moreover, frozen lunches may lack in popularity due to the effect of the microwave on the foods it contains.